My light
by skriving
Summary: Norway and Finland had been seeing each other for a while and the time has come to tell the other Nordics. How will they react to this new chapter in their family.
1. chapter one

Norway watched as the sun set. It was beautiful. The different shades of gold and orange almost looked like a fire in the sky. He smiled feeling the wind blow a few strands of hair, knowing that soon the northern lights would light the sky with an even more beautiful display.

"Norja?," a voice called behind him. Norway turned and saw Finland. He sighed a happy sigh. "It's the last sunset," he said staring back to the sky. "We won't see another one for a while after this," he motioned for Finland to sit next to him

Finland did so taking one of Norway's hands. They had been seeing each other in secret for about a month now. "It very beautiful Norja," he agreed. Finland smiled and watched as darkness surrounded them. He looked over at his partner and frowned.

"I hate having to sneak off just to see you.," Finland sighed. Norway looked over to see a small tear run down the Fin's cheek. He wiped it away and kissed where it had been. "Soon Suomi, soon.," he had planned to break the news to everyone when they arrived for their annual visit the next morning. "I know.. I'm just worried how they will react," Finland said breathing in. "You know how Sweden and Denmark can be.," he said in a worried tone.

Hearing this made Norway a little irritated. "Sweden praticaly gave you to Russia and Denmark traded me for land. They have no right to say anything.," he said firmly. "I know," Finland responded. "I just hope there's no trouble."

Just then a twig broke behind them making Finland jump. Norway looked behind him to see a small animal run off. "Just the wildlife Suomi, calm down," he smiled rubbing the other man's shoulder. Finland chuckled weakly. He had already reached for a stick that had been laying next to them.

"I think we should go to bed. I'm tired," Finland lied standing up. " Norway stood up too. "Ok, let's go," he said knowing it was just an excuse to go inside.

Later on that night Finland tossed and turned. Norway woke up and turned a small light on to see what was going on. He looked over and saw Finland with a stressed look on his sleeping face. 'Third night in a row,' he thought to himself. "It's just a nightmare Suomi," he said softly, stroking the other man's hair. He sat up and moved Finland's head into his lap. He stayed up stoking his hair until his Finland's expression melted into that of a peaceful sleep. Norway sighed. 'Each night it takes longer,' he thought. He wondered what Finland had seen in his days. He moved Finland off his lap and laid back down. Soon they were both sleeping peacefully next to each other again.

The next morning, Finland woke up and sighed nervously. Today was the day. He crawled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Morning Fin,"

Finland jumped. He looked to where the voice had come from to see Iceland sitting at the table looking at his phone. "Ice, how long have you been here?," he asked worried that the young man might have seen Norway and him in bed together. "Question is, how long have you been here?," he raised an eyebrow. "I already made coffee, by the way so you don't have to" he motioned to the pot. "Kiitos, Ice," he said pouring himself a cup. "Again, how long have you been here and does Swe or Dan, know yet?," Iceland asked folding his arms.

"Know what?," Finland panicked. Norway wanted to tell them all together, this was not part of the plan. " I went looking to see if Norge was up, and found you two... together," Iceland said kind of quietly. Finland sighed. "We wanted to tell everyone once they got here.," he answered truthfully.

Iceland nodded. "How long?," he asked again looking at the Fin. "About three months," Finland said sipping the coffee. Iceland sat quiet for a while. Three months ago his brother had finally began to smile again little by little. He gave Finland a small smile. "Then I aprove, not that you needed my approval," he said standing up walking towards the hallway. "Tak," he said as he disappeared.

Finland sat in confusion for a moment before hearing Iceland and Norway's voices in the hallway.

" Island? ," Norway said sounding suprised. "I made you and your boyfriend coffee, I'm going to go unpack.," Iceland replied nonchalantly before Finland heard footsteps leading away.

A moment later Norway came into the room with an odd expression. "You told him without me?," he asked a little hurt. The plan was to sit everyone down and talk to them. "He saw us sleeping together Norja, there was no denying it," Finland answered sighing. "He seems ok with us though, if it makes you feel any better." Finland did feel a little bad about telling Iceland with out Norway, but it wasn't like he had a choice.

Just then there was a loud knock at the door followed by an all too familiar voice yelling at the top of his voice. "NORGE!! NORGE!!, I HAVE NEWS!!," Denmark yelled breaking the silence of the morning. They both heard an annoyed groan come from the back of the house.

Norway went to and opened the door. "Will you keep it down? You too loud," Norway said looking at the Dane, who at this point was bouncing with excitement. "You think so? Any way, Sweden's going to ask Finland to be with him again!" Norway's heart fell to his stomach. So much for this being an easy reveal. "And how do you feel about that? ," Norway asked trying to pick info from Denmark. "Well, I think it would be nice, but I think Finland's gonna just turn him down again. OH, WE SHOULD TRY TO HELP HIM!!," Denmark exclaimed excitedly.

Finland had been listening to the whole thing. Fear set in. Denmark's words resonated in his ears. He got up and walked into the living room. "I'm not going back to HIM don't even bother trying," Finland crossed his arms. "You heard him, now stop. Go drink some coffee, I'm going to smoke," Norway grabbed a pack of cigarettes off the table next to the door and slipped into his slippers. He walked right past the dane leaving him there shocked.

"You know what I'm going too," Finland said grabbing a pair of slippers. Denmark raised an e ybrow. "Fin? When did you start smoking?," he asked. "Just now," Finland lied. Honestly he had been smoking since him and Norway hooked up the first time.

He headed towards the door. "Fin... if what I think is going on is really going on, watch yourself. Not everyone's going to be happy about it," Denmark warned standing in the door to block Finland . "Please move," Finland said tensing up. "Ok, I'll be out in a minute after I get some coffee," he said walking past Finland into the kitchen.


	2. chapter 2

After a while Denmark came out and sat on the steps infront of Norway's door. "So norge, how do you feel about Finland and sweden?," he asked trying to poke for an answer. Norway exhaled and shook his head. "Can we drop it?," he asked looking at the dark sky. The lights were faded but still there. "The northern lights are pretty right now," Finland said to no one in particular. He watched the faded show, flickering here and there. "They'll be much prettier tonight," Norway said with a smile.

Denmark wasn't going to drop it. "Don't change the subject, come on tell me your opinion," he asked again giving Norway a playful tap on the leg. " if you must know, I'm against it," he said after exhaling again. "By the way fin?, why did you lie and say you started smoking just now? If that were the case you'd be coughing your head off by now.," Denmark wasn't trying to be a jerk, he just wanted to be sociable.

"Because it's no one's business when I started.," he said finishing up and stepping back inside . He made himself another cup of coffee and sat down at the table. "Didn't know you smoked too," Iceland said sitting down As well and pulling out his phone. "Yeah, I just started recently," he said feeling a tickle on his throat. "Why? I would have hoped you'd talk bro into quiting," he said with a half smile. "It kinda worked the other way around," Finland said weakly he coughed into is elbow and took a drink of coffee. "Yeah, I'd quite while I still could," Iceland said still texting on his phone. "Man Hong Kong is gonna be pissed," Iceland chuckled. "Why's that?," Finland asked confused. "That manga Japan made, yeah he's into the fandom..," Iceland started to explain. Finland sat up straight and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah um.. He ships SuFin.," Iceland laughed a little at the thought of how Hong Kong would react to this.

"Finland just shook his head. Soon Norway and Denmark came in followed by none other than Sweden. "Everyone at the table. I'm getting this out of the way," Norway announced. Everyone took their place at the table and looked towards Norway. Sweden of course sat right next to Finland. Finland scooted his chair just slightly to the right to make some distance. "Actually suomi come here," Norway said waving Finland over . Finland got up happy to step away from the Swede.

"Ok. First last year's 'incident' has prompted a few new rules.

Rule one, no snowball fights in the house. Two, no tequila. Denmark I don't even know how you drink that crap." Norway made a face of disgust. Denmark just laughed. "And three, no giving the dog alcohol," he looked directly at Iceland. "It was an accident!," he yelled across the room.

"Ok, that's out of the way, there's also something I want everyone to know.. ," Finland tensed knowing what was next. Norway seemed to sense the Fin's tension so he took him by the hand.

"Me and Finland have been seeing each other for a few months now. I want it to be known so that neither one of us have to sneak around any more.", Norway squeezed Finland's hand.

Sweden stood up and pushed his chair in. "Steppin' outs'de," he said looking at no one. He grabbed his jacket and went outside. "Way to go, I think a snowball fight and a dick dog are the least of your worries this year," Denmark said shaking his head.

Once outside Sweden lit a cigarette and stared at the wilderness. He thought about how close he was to getting back with Finland. "You ok there, big guy?," Denmark said walking up behind him.

"Why? Why h'm. Why d'd he p'ck a mountain monkey over me?, he said out of anger.

Denmark sent a fist right into his spine. "SAY THAT AGAIN AND THAT FIST WILL BE ACCOMPANIED BY A BLADE!!," Denmark yelled. He didn't care for racist slurrs, especially when they were aimed towards any of his family. Sweden fell from the blow and glared up at the Dane, who just looked at him with anger. Only then he realised what he had said. "S'rry," he said standing back up. "You better be, and I better not catch you saying that again. I might be a little upset at this new relation ship but I would never call Finland anything that offensive. "I know," Sweden said rubbing his back.

Iceland watched the even unfold from Norway's kitchen window. He could hear what Sweden said only Denmark's loud out burst. "Demaek just punched Sweden in the spine." He went back to his phone and continued texting. "Why?!?," Norway and Finland both said at the same time.

Norway rushed to the door and opened it. "Why are you two fighting?," Norway said folding his arms. Norway didn't want violence this week. Finland already almost had an anxiety attack just from telling them all the truth.


	3. chapter 3

Meanwhile in the kitchen Finland just stood there. He stared at a spot on the wall his mind a mess of emotion. "Uh.. Finland? You Ok?," Iceland asked noticing this. He got up and walked over to the man and put his hand on his shoulder. Finland breathed in with short stuttered breaths. "I-I d-did want to s-tart conflict," he forced out. He was close to tears and Iceland could tell. "Hey, stop. If they can't accept that the both of you deserve to be happy for once, they're just selfish. Afterall, they cans do what ever they want why can't you two?," Iceland said honestly suprised to speak so much in one go. He wasn't as close to Finland as the others and found it difficult to speak to people he didn't know very well. "I know, but... I just want everyone to be happy...,"

In the yard Norway stood with an angry look on his face. "Do you two realise how much damn god damn courage it took for suomi to stand there as I told you that?," he said his voice edging on a shout. "I just want one peaceful weekend. Just one. So can you two act like grown adults for once and just accept the fact that we made a choice to be together." Norway walked towards them stomping. "Sorry, but I wasn't going to let him get away with what he said," Denmark said not about to be lectured after he stood up for Norway. "What?," Norway asked a little confused, and annoyed. "Whay don't you tell him sweden?," Denmark asked folding his arms. "Afterall, I don't think I could even utter those words out loud," he raised an eyebrow and looked at Sweden. "N't g'nna repeat it," Sweden did feel bad about saying it, even though he was extremely pissed. "Either way, you two need to get it together. I watched both of you fight in the past, I don't want to repeat that," Norway said before turning around and heading back into the house.

By this time Finland had gone to their shared bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. He put his arms around himself trying to calm down. "I just wanted to be happy," he said weakly. He looked through the window and watched the lights dance in the sky. It made him think of Norway in a way.

He watched them for quite some time before Norway came back. "Suomi?," Norway asked walking in the room. He saw Finland sitting there crying with his arms around himself. "You ok?," Norway said crossing the room to sit next to him. He put his arms around Finland and held him. "It's ok, you've got me.," Norway said in a soothing voice. "Miski," he said sniffling. "Pardon?," Norway said still not very good with Finland's language. "Why?, why can't they understand. Why won't they be happy for us?," he said burying his face in Norway's chest. "Shhh, " Norway ran his hand through Finland's hair. "It's gonna be ok." Norway said trying to calm Finland down. "I just don't understand. I'd be happy for him," Finland said weakly. Norway just held him until he felt his body go slack. He looked down and sure enough Finland had fallen asleep. Norway laid him on the bed and got a blanket from the closet to lay over him.


	4. chapter 4

Finland woke a few hours later with a throbbing head ache.

He went to the kitchen to see if there was any medicine he could take to make it go away.

When he got there Sweden sat at the table sipping on a cup of coffee, everyone else seemed to be gone somewhere. The memories of before flooded back causing Finland to tense slightly.

"Fin, 'm sorry," Sweden said sitting his cup down. "Th'way I act'd was unc'lled f'r," he sighed. Finland loosened up a little hearing this. "Its ok," he said not wanting to argue or start anymore conflict. "You know he treats me good," he said trying to bring up a good point in Norway and his relationship. He wasn't sure what to say at that point.

" I'm gl'd," Sweden said seeming to be just as awkward about the conversation as Finland. "Are y' happy?," Sweden asked standing up.

"Well aside from earlier, yeah. I'm very happy," Finland said smiling slightly a small blush forming on his face as he thought of Norway. "Th'n so am I," Sweden said walking forward to hug Finland. "Th'ts all I wanted t' hear," he said.

Finland accepted the hug just happy that the fighting was over.

"Can I get to the medicine cabinet now?," He said not wanting to be rude but feeling the headache get worse. Sweden let go and looked at Finland. "Y' ok?," He asked looking at Finland with concern. "Oh yeah, sve, just a headache. Stress," he said making his way to the cabinet.

Sweden felt bad. He had stressed Finland out to the point of giving him a headache.

About that time the rest came in with groceries. Denmark chatted loudly about how he had carried more bags than Iceland, to which Iceland pointed out that he had squished the bread in the process.

"You ok?," Norway asked noticing Finland putting a hand to his head as the others talked loudly. "Yeah, Norja, just a headache," he said smiling weakly. "Will you two quite down a bit," Norway said trying to help his boyfriend's head.

"Oh sorry Fin," Iceland said hearing his brother and Finland talking. "It's ok Ice, I'm gonna step outside anyway," Finland said walking towards the door. "You need to quit that Fin," Iceland hollered after him. "I'll get right on that," Finland said grabbing the pack off the table.

Finland watched the lights. He took a draw off his cigarette and blew out slowly. He was relieved that his headache was beginning to go away.

"Are you feeling better?," Norway asked placing a hand on Finland's shoulder. He gave it a squeeze. Finland looked back smiling as he saw Norway. "Yeah," Finland said looking back up at the sky. "I'm glad," Norway said placing a kiss on Finland's cheek. Finland blushed and smiled a little. "We should try to be a bit more subtle," Finland said wanting to at least be respectful of Sweden. He had after all apologized for his earlier actions.

Norway nodded looking up at the sky. "I'm thinking about quiting," he said lighting a cigarette. "Nice start," Finland joked. "Wait are you serious?," Finland asked in astonishment.

Norway nodded. "Ìsland had been trying to convince me for years. I feel awful influencing you to start," Norway sighed exhaling. "How about this, after the pack we're sharing, we don't buy another one," Norway said flicking some ash.

Finland thought for a moment. He coughed into his arm making Norway look at him. "Yeah, if your coughing already, we need to just quit," Norway said rubbing Finland's back. Finland Finland caught his breath and nodded. He put out the half of the cigarette he hadn't smoked yet. "Should have never picked them back up," he said with a raspy voice.

That night Finland had another nightmare. He clung to Norway tightly. Norway just held him humming an old folksong. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Finland repeated in his sleep.

"I've got you," Norway said kissing his forehead. This woke Finland up. He started crying into Norway's side. "It's ok, your here. Your next to me in our bed. Safe and sound," Norway rubbed circles on Finland's back. "I watched them die, Norja," he cried. Norway held him close. "We've all been there," Norway said trying to comfort him.

Iceland got up to go to the bathroom. He heard voices coming from Norway and Finland's room. He peeked inside to see his brother comforting Finland. It almost broke his heart. He shook his head and made his way to the bathroom. It wasn't like he could help anyway.


	5. chapter 5

"NO WAY!," Denmark exclaimed the next day. He had been watching TV when Iceland had made the joke.

"What? I'm just saying. With Nor and Fin getting together it would be fitting," Iceland was enjoying teasing the Dane about him and Sweden going on a date. "And besides what's the worse that could happen huh?," Iceland smirked in a way that resembled Norway.

About that time Sweden walked around the corner. "What say Sve!," Iceland said with the smirk still on his face.

"Hmm?," Sweden tilted his head slightly. He was obviously confused. "Just say no Sve! Don't give into him you don't want to know the details!," Denmark exclaimed desperately. "Wh't is it?," Sweden asked wondering what could possibly have Denmark so worked up.

"Oh nothing my good sir just the prospect of you fine sirs going in a possible date," Iceland said in a sing songy voice.

Sweden's eyes widened. He looked between Denmark and Iceland. "I told you you didn't want to know," Denmark said raising an eyebrow. Sweden just sighed and walked back out of the room.

Meanwhile Finland woke up and blinked. "What's all the yelling about?," He asked in a sleepy voice. Norway was putting on a shirt when he heard Finland's voice. "Ice is tormenting Dane.," He said simply. "Oh, how so?," Finland sat up already missing the covers. "Implying that since you and I are together that he and Sve should hook up," Norway sat on the bed next to his lover placing a kiss on Finland cheek. This made Finland blush a little. "Could you imagine that relationship? So many arguments," he giggle returning the kiss. "Hm.. then again they might suprise us and...," Norway stopped short. "If they got together... Then we wouldn't have to worry about them being worried about us. My little brother is a genius!," Lukas smirked.

"No, nonono, Lukas we don't need another war."

_sorry about the late update and short chapter. its been hectic. I'll try to be better i promise!!__thank sooo much for the replies and thanks for reading. _


	6. chapter 6

The sky was dark. No lights could be seen from the clouds.

Finland sighed and stared up. He felt the wind start to pick up as Norway walked out to join him.

"Looks like a storm," he said sitting on the steps of the porch. "I made some cookies if you want some. You've been out here a while," Norway placed his hand on Finland's softly rubbing the other's knuckles. "Talk to me...," He said after a moment.

"Still thinking about that dream," Finland said after a while. He sat down next to Norway and sighed. "It's not the first time I've had it.," He looked over toward the other with a worried expression.

"Care to talk about it?," Norway asked. He hated to see Finland so worried. "Not really...," Finland sighed. "I-I'm sure it's nothing," he said shaking his head. "Cookies you said?," He faked a smile hoping that would help drop the subject.

Norway knew that was the Finn's intention so he just nodded. "Sugar cookies, your favorite," he said giving the other a knowing glance.

After they had gone inside and put the cookies on a tray, Norway called everyone into the living room. "Ok, what movie are we watching?," He asked setting the tray down on the coffee table in front of the television. "Ooh ooh! The Lego movie!," Denmark exclaimed bursting into the room. "How many times have you seen that movie?," Finland asked with a chuckle. "Eight," demark said grinning widely. "Of course you have," Norway said in an annoyed tone. "Why don't we watch something none of us have seen yet?," Iceland said walking in still looking at his phone. "I mean, last time Denmark saw a movie before us we knew the whole thing in the first fifteen minutes," he rolled his eyes. "That's true,"

"Why n't j'st okay a game," Sweden said finally making it to the others. "Screw you were not playing Kim's game!," Denmark yelled. This earned a chuckle from the normally quit Swede. ""He laughs at your jokes," Iceland teased. "Shut it volcano boy!," Demark yelled he felt a blush come on and covered it up with a fake sneeze. "Just saying..," Iceland smirked. "Ok ok enough of the sexual tension between those two. We have cookies. We're all gathered, what are we doing?," Norway said irritated. "Let's just watch a foreign movie. There's always The Nun," Finland spoke up. "I mean none of us have seen it yet I'm sure," Finland shrugged. "Any objections?," Norway asked looking around. "None from me," Denmark said taking his place on the couch. "I'm f'ne," Sweden said sitting next to him earning a giggle from Iceland. "None? Ok we're watching The Nun. I swear it's like a kindergarten class at times," norway said shaking his head as he prepared the movie.


End file.
